


A Mated Pair

by truthsetfree



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthsetfree/pseuds/truthsetfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit about Jack's as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mated Pair

_On the Boeshane Peninsula, there is a small creature, known by a name you'd find impossible to pronounce. Sorry, you just can't make the consonants or vowels work properly. This creature, we'll call it Seerogh, because that is how it is known on Banakhbahban 4, this creature lives for maybe 12 years. Long enough to make an impact, and short enough that even human beings can learn from it._

_Seeroghs spend the first two years of their life just playing and exploring their environment, learning, if you will. They trill at eachother and they laugh. There was a debate about that for a very long time, but eventually, just like with dogs, even the most lab bound scientist had to admit they laugh. They get up to all kinds of mischief, and their parents do their best to sort it all out._

_The people of Boeshane, for their part, have written numerous laws protecting these creatures, especially the young. There are laws that call it grave trespass to disturb their territory, and purposely harming a Seerogh is a top offense. You'll be shamed for life if you do._

_The courtship rituals employed by these creatures are extremely intricate and vary by each individual pairing. Courtship periods can last anywhere from days, weeks, months, to even years. Once together however, the Seerogh mates for life. Every school-aged child on Boeshane knows this. And everyone on Boeshane above the age of two knows that you do not break up a mated pair. For all the rest of their proclaimed ambivalence towards religion on Boeshane, this is regarded as a sin. It is a terrible sin to do anything to interfere with their courtship rituals and it is one of the worst sins known on Boeshane to break up a mated pair._

_During times of war, they are escorted to safer places and guarded like the national treasures they are. Nearly every single planet in the galaxy has an agreement with Boeshane to host these creatures in times of war. The few that have been entrusted to actually do it have all been rewarded as well as little Boeshane could manage. It happens sometimes, that in spite of all the care they are given, that one dies. When that happens, anyone with an ounce of mercy in them suffers to see the surviving mate. It…it isn't pretty. Few can watch without weeping._

_Jack was born and raised on Boeshane. And although he is by all accounts and by all observations quite adaptable to circumstance, more than capable of dwelling, shall we say, in the morally grey, even Jack knows you do not break up a mated pair._

That was the closest the Doctor ever came to proclaiming his love for Rose. She stared at the beach before her, and tried to imagine a Peninsula she had never been to.


End file.
